Calamitous
by Veos
Summary: "Why is it that whenever I try to help people, they turn their backs on me and hate me instead, saying I'm the one who's causing all the problems?"- Ty is part of a world where he tries to serve as a guardian angel of sorts, but is ultimately thought of as a monster that deserves to be caged away, or, better yet, straight out killed. [Enderlox; Modern-day based AU]
1. Absconding

_Screams filled up the darkened landscape, smoke rising in tall pillars above the city, bright red flames licking up everything in sight._

_This was all I could take in. I was too late._

_And they all blamed me._

* * *

My name... is unimportant. To be honest, everything about me is unimportant. Every spec of my molecules are utterly worthless to the people surrounding me. They couldn't care less if I dropped of the face of our square earth. I am a monster to them. They all want me gone. Why they do, even I do not know at this point. I try to help them, they just want me dead. It's the way this has been for such a long time, and I'm sure it is the way it's going to continue as in coming time as well.

I'm not exactly sure how this all started. I think I used to be normal, lived in a village with my family, and was just another minecraftian in a big, square world. At least I think. My memory of past times are blurry. All I can remember are the things people referred to me as... my previous names everyone has long since forgotten. My true identity itself is lost somewhere in the history of time. All I am now is something very different from "normal". I am labeled as some sort of monster. Everyone fears me, even when I try to help. It's confusing, and it hurts my brain, as well as my heart.

Currently, I stand alone, gazing over the burnt remains of a town I, at some point in my life, once knew and loved. The charred remains of wood and brick, even corpses lay everywhere. There was nothing I could do. I got here late, but it was not my fault. Those who tried to hold me captive... they caused this. Every problem I've encountered thus far has been because of them. I've had enough. It was bad when it was affecting only me... but this.. all this death I could have prevented... it sickens me. It needs to end.

Well, enough of that. If you must regard me with a name other than 'Mob' or 'Monster', simply call me Enderlox. It's pretty much a perfect example of what I am now. Why? It's a long story, but... I guess I should sum it up from near the beginning, so at least someone can know what I was truly like.

* * *

**_"Alert. Subject 102x9 has escaped their holding cell and is now roaming free in sector 2ER. We now are following a c20 procedure."_**

"Shit shit shit..." A figure mumbled to himself. It was bad enough they knew he had gotten loose, but he didn't expect to have the lock down commence this early. The person wearing a dark purple cloak stood in a large, seemingly peaceful room that was covered with fake plants and cheap desks, though he completely contrasted with his pale white surroundings. Angry, the figure bolted down a long corridor to his right, trying to resist the urge to smash the security cameras lining the walls. It was pointless now, seeing as they knew his exact location.

The figure practically flung himself down another hall way. 'It's just up ahead...' the boy though to himself. Freedom was just within his grasp, but he could only hope that they did not immediately see through his plan. Turning one last time into another wide corridor, the figure stopped short. Once again, they had outsmarted him. Of course it was obvious this was the direction he'd go, but it still pissed him off none the less. He'd spent months thinking of this plan, judging the perfect times to move and speeds to run at, but one little mishap with a camera may have lost him the best plan he had for escaping the laboratory hellhole. The now very angry figure stood in front of a large barricade blocking the only exit in the entire sector 2. The guards blocking the exit were armed with the finest guns and other weaponry, as opposed to the boy, who seemingly had nothing but a cloak and a little bit of hope. Rounding the corner the boy had come down where more guards. They had him trapped.

The figure glared ahead. No one could see his face, and quite honestly he was happy about that- They would have mocked him for getting upset. They mocked him about everything, really. Any time he showed the slightest bit of emotions, it was like he was just some old joke. It irked the boy quite a bit. He may not be completely human any more, but he _was _still part of humanity in one way or another.

Eventually, after moments of utter silence and unknown hatred filling the atmosphere, one of the men blocking the door began to move closer to the caped figure. "We have you surrounded." The armored man bellowed. "Please come calmly and quietly and we will not be forced to take any harmful actions against you."

The figure did not say anything. He'd co-operated with these people for the longest time, and all he ever got was shit. They did tests on him, abused him, and hardly ever cared for him. He was like a caged animal left behind to die. Some days he would find he wouldn't have the strength to move or even get up- but he was forced to anyway. He'd had enough, and he was making his escape again, regardless of whatever the laboratory threw at him. This time, it was for sure. He knew it.

More silence passed, and the cloaked figure still did not move. He already had his plan firmly in his brain- he was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The guards, seeing no movement from him, smartly debated the figure had given in once again. They signaled to each other to move in. One of them had to nerve to report in to some official, "We got him. Get preparation for cell Betax3 commencing now." Finishing the report, that same person then looked up at the figure, as the other men were not 10 blocks away from him and closing in. "How many times do we have to do this before you get it in that puny little brain of yours..." The heavily armored man sighed coldly, "...that escaping from here is impossible, _Mr. Enderlox_?"

The figure silently fumed inside. He appeared to keep his cool in his physical appearance, but on the inside he raged. He hated that name with a burning passion. To him, it was slander. He had a true name- but no one cared to use it anymore. These people liked to mock him whichever way their twisted minds could. Depriving him of the one thing linked to his blurry past was his old name, parodied into some form of abuse. Pushing anger away, the figure kept the plan fresh in his head. Noting the ever growing silence and anxiety growing from the other men, the leading officer once again spoke up.

"While I must commend you for making it this far, _Mr. Enderlox_, unfortunately we must be returning you back to your cell. I take it you remember what happened all the other times you tried with these pathetic attempts at escaping." The boy shivered. Of course he knew, he just didn't like thinking about it. How could he possibly forget the needles, tasers, and other shock-related weapons? Though, he did consider receiving those punishments was just the downside of making the perfect plan.

Catching sight of the young male's slight quiver, he man then resumed his small speech, satisfied his words were affecting the boy- even if not by much. "Really now, why don't you just behave like every other test experiment? You'll be saving yourself a lot of trouble, and probably sanity, too." 'Enderlox' paid no attention to the main guard any longer. He cringed internally at the label of 'Test Experiment', but focused again on his prize. The boy knew exactly when the guards would let their defenses fall. Mainly, when they started cuffing him again. They started with his hands, and afterwards, his wings. The many trials he had endured helped him to notice this. But, that specific cuffing moment was coming up... just about... NOW!

Just as the guards surrounding 'Enderlox' touched the cold metal of hand braces to the skin of the young male's arm, he quickly spread a pair of large black wings open and began furiously beating them against the enclosed air of the hallway, knocking back anyone within a 15 block radius. The guards were not expecting this, and many jumped back, not wanting to get hit by the flailing leathery appendages. The boy went forward and started plowing down the remainder of the hallway, throwing a few sharp slashes around, hitting a few people, but not really causing that much damage. This mishap caused a break in the line of the barricade, as many moved up to start shooting down the figure. However, the said winged boy was too fast for the disoriented guards. He ducked and weaved past a multitude of the marauders, knocking many over with his open wingspan or swinging tail. Nearing the barricade, the boy ran up and around the surrounding walls, jumping over the barricade and slamming himself through the thick-glassed door. Tiny shrapnels of glass rained down around him as the figure landed with a thud in the cool dirt outside. The sharp pieces of the broken door cut into his skin, making the boy's bare skin bleed a milky-white purple liquid, but the figure did not pay much mind to it. He found his feet immediately and once again he furiously beat the leathery wings against the air, achieving lift tremendously fast and soaring off into the sky before the men at the fallen barricade could call in anyone else for assistance. Shouts and screams could be heard coming from the broken entrance of the building, probably, the figure assumed, calling him to come back. Though that was highly unlikely.

The figure, heading upwards, hardly batted an eye as he left behind the giant facility. Soaring over the surrounding mountains, the excited lad shot straight up, gaining more leverage from the already distant ground. Once he was a good 700 blocks in the air, the young man calmed the intense pounding of his wings, going into a slow glide. The thrill of success hung within his heart. The organ was beating tremendously fast- paces quicker than what his wings had been going not moments before. He relaxed his breathing, carefully going over what had happened in the last 10 minutes. He had actually done it. He was free at last. The boy, still enthralled by the fact his live was his to live, muttered silently to himself, mocking the guard's tone, "How many times do I have to tell you... to call me Deadlox?"

* * *

**Whelp.**

**I have no idea what this was.**

**...**

**Commas. Commas _everywhere. _  
**

**...**

**I do plan on writing better, more detailed chapters for this in the future. This was just a cruddy intro that sucked 'cause for some reason I always suck with making decent intros.**

**This will probably be undergoing slight changes from time to time, to keep pacing and match with the rest of the story I produced after writing this.**

**Anywho, was this moderately good and should I continue? Please rate & review and all that fun stuff. I'll give you a cookie :3  
**

**-Veos**


	2. Free-Falling

_I had flown at tremendous speeds to get there to save them. _

_But it wasn't enough. _

_"What else could I have done?" _

* * *

Deadlox. Yes, that was my name at some point. Even though I have tons of wondrous nicknames now, I refuse to accept any other label than that of my original. (Well, that, and Enderlox. The term has grown on me a bit.) It's my only link to my blurry past. No memories, no friends, nothing. All I can remember is years of being locked in a cell. Everything before that is a haze. Heck, I wouldn't be joking if I said that I thought I was born in that cage. I still hold on to the idea that I was once a regular person, but that hope is slightly diminished. I'm pretty sure I wasn't in at that laboratory for multiple years, but time drags on when you're forced to do nothing but behave and hope to notch you don't die some from some horrible death every other day.

In all actually, the place I was held wasn't that bad. The people who were responsible for me, on the other hand, were. The interior facility itself was kept a nice, clean white with stone-tiled flooring. It was bland in every way, but there was no reason to make it entertaining. It was a laboratory, not a circus. Even so, the plastic plants that decorated each main room were a nice touch, dare I say it. Moving on to the scientists. Many were as serious in image as the laboratory itself. Bland outfits, bland hair, bland personality, stern faces. Each person was no different from the other. The only exception to this unwritten rule were a few of my captors. There were four of them- two scientists, male and female, and two other masculine guards. The scientists hardly ever spoke to me. They only time they did was to deliver a command. Sit up, flex your wing, tell me the color of this object, stop whatever your doing, etc. I obeyed each command like it was law, but never received even the slightest bit of praise. No rewards were given, words spoken, or even a simple 'Good' was awarded to me for listening to them. It drove me nuts, but I didn't say anything about it.

Now the two guards. I swear they were insane. If I did one thing out of line, was not perfectly behaved, they made many bad things happen. I most of all remember the shock play. Any time I had tried to escape, I was greeted by tasers and electric rods when I was returned to my cell. I believed it was some sort of attempt to discipline me into behaving, but after awhile grew doubtful. They would have moved to other methods as to stop me from fleeing after my first few tries at freedom, but it was always electricity that I was tortured with. These shock sessions would last until I was knocked out. Any other time I misbehaved I was tormented with verbal slander and physical abuse, but never shocked unless I tried to escape. Odd.

* * *

The caped figure had been peacefully gliding for about 2 hours. 2 hours it had been since he smashed through the thick glass door to his freedom. It surprised the boy that he had made it this far it what seemed like such a short time.

Currently below him was a very fertile grassland covered with exotic plants and grasses. To his left, the grass subsided and sand took over. What lay beyond the sea of dunes and dead shrubs, however, was out of sight.

Deadlox hadn't noticed he'd dropped about 300 blocks from where he was before. The boy was growing sleepy with every passing second, nodding off every so often and waking up with surprised jerks of his wings. Not favoring the possible concept of blacking out completely and plummeting down, Deadlox began a short descent into the woods on the other side of the meadow. What the hybrid failed to notice, however, was a small desert village perched neatly on the border of the grassland and ever-glistening sand.

* * *

A young male, a little over the age of 17, was sitting atop a tall pillar, fidgeting with a unfinished weapon he had been working on for quite awhile. It was a some sort of bow, only using a more tense and technical firing system. The unknown kid liked to think of it as a home-made crossbow. He had to craft it himself, considering only licensed people were allowed to buy and use normal crossbows and other like weaponry. He figured that rule didn't apply to something he made himself. He was attempting to finish up with the bow's launch tension, finding it slacking and not very affective.

"Come on..." The boy grumbled. "This isn't making any sense! I've already tightened the string and everything else- why isn't it working!?" Getting somewhat annoyed, the boy glared at the seemingly unfinished weapon. He sighed, and put his forehead in his hands, thinking about what could have went wrong in the building process. Did he forget a screw? Maybe didn't attach something properly? The questions rolled around in his head until somewhere inside the pillar another voice sounded. "Jason, sweetie, did you forget to lock the chicken gate again? There are dozens running arou-" The boy jumped up, and grabbed the crossbow. "EUREKA!" he shouted. How could he have forgotten the string lock? That's what kept the tension in the bowstring effective. With fumbling fingers, Jason quickly moved around some bolts inside the launching mechanism, grabbed an arrow, and aimed up at the sky. There were two dark shapes looming slightly overhead. Both birds of some sort, he thought to himself. Aiming at the more distant one, which had some weird looking wings, he pushed down on the trigger and watched the arrow fly. It went up with a major kickback, knocking the boy to the ground. Ecstatic at his success, though, Jason quickly shouted back down to his mother, "THANKS MOM!"

Jasons's mom, who was now residing outside the large tower, sighed and went back to chasing down the escaped chickens.

Deadlox was still descending with only a few minutes left before he would land. The sun was about to touch down onto the horizon, and he would need a place to rest. Quickening his pace a tad bit, the hybrid dropped down some height a bit more. He noticed a hawk patiently staring downwards a few dozen blocks diagonal of him. Suddenly though, the hawk, seeming startled, switched directions and went the other way. A split second afterwards, a random arrow shot out from below Deadlox at ridiculous speeds, cutting straight through the middle of the membrane of his left wing. Terror, shock and legitimate confusion immediately overcame him. Thinking he was spotted by some sort of Lab worker, the young man started pumping his wings as fast as he could to move in some random direction away from a unseen enemy.

While wildly glancing around, he hadn't noticed the membrane of his injured wing slowly ripping more with each flap. Unable to withstand the pressure of slamming against the air in such forceful movements, the tear began to spread straight upwards and downwards until both ends either hit the wing bone or there was no membrane left to rip. Deadlox became fully aware of his wing problem the moment he stopped feeling any sort of pressure below the left one and noticed he was falling. At an extremely alarming rate. It was at this point as well that the young man realized how much he hated heights, and the concept of falling from them.

Having his left appendage now utterly worthless, the hybrid tried his best to straighten out with his one remaining decent wing. The futile attempts only caused him to start spinning clockwise, making things a lot worse. Knowing the scenario would not end well, the boy folded his wings back to his body, and hoped to notch he landed in a small pool of water that was slightly ahead of him, and not smash into the ground around it.

Meanwhile, Jason, still giddy over his handy-work, had grabbed a quiver of arrows and went out to the nearby forest for target practice. He made it a personal goal to be able to handle the kickback before the month was over, but to do so, he had to get an early start. Not caring about the sun setting, he stalked out into the forest and found a mutant oak tree. From the tree he spotted a single apple dangling on the end of a lonely branch. The perfect target. Loading up another arrow into his device, he took aim and let loose once again. Though, the arrow missed by a long-shot, and embedded itself into a wooden trunk farther off in the forest. Keen on not wasting anymore arrows, Jason dashed off in pursuit of his lost item.

It took a bit (about half a minute, but the boy's mind made it seem longer), but the boy did find the arrow. The projectile, however, was stuck far up near the tallest branch in the tree. It irked Jason that he didn't remember to bring any blocks with him to reach the arrow, so he just tried to mentally remember where the tree was and bring back blocks at a later date. Turning around to head back to the village, a sudden crash sounded throughout the forest, followed by what seemed like a gigantic splash. Jason stopped short, and looked around a bit. There were no mobs in the forest- there never were. Not since the Luminescent Program started.

Having his curiosity get the better of him, Jason decided to visit the nearby lake of which the he presumed the noise erupted from. He slowly crept past more and more of the ever-darkening trees, the sharp sounds of grass crunching beneath his confident feet. In a few minutes he came across the small body of what that was used commonly by the village inhabitants. It was a moderately sized lake, about 30 blocks wide, and 20 deep. There were slight ripples passing over the usually calm body, suggesting something had fallen into, or in the very least disturbed it.

"Hello?" the boy rang out. Only silence and small gusts of wind replied. "Is anyone out there?" He spoke, raising his voice slightly. Again, there was no suggestion of life aside from him near the lakefront. The boy looked around. The moon was rising slowly, its beams reflecting quite beautifully onto the water. It gave the situation an more of an eerie and dark feeling, while also slightly peaceful. Not finding anything, Jason considered it the wind knocking down a tree branch, and once again starting heading home when suddenly he heard the faint sounds of a person coughing.

The boy quickly spun around, eyes now scanning for a figure that could have made the small choking noise. All was quiet until the noise began again, louder and firmer. Jason positioned the sound to be coming from somewhere along his side of the lake front. He looked up and down the sides of the sandy rim until his eyes landed on a mass of writhing black, that shuddered with even cough that came from it. "What in the nether...?" The boy mumbled to himself. Taking a few steps closer, the sudden crunch of Jason's foot landing on a fragile twig was enough to alert the creature ahead of Jason's arrival. It immediately stopped moving. Jason stepped forward a few blocks, clutching his crossbow. "Wha... what are you?" he managed to stutter out, coming within 5 blocks of the odd mass. No reply came from the shadowed figure except a light hissing. Jason wasn't exactly sure what he should do in the situation. The figure wasn't attacking- only defending itself. Well, in one way or another. The boy let his weapon fall to his side. The figure stopped hissing. "Please, I'm not going to hurt you.." He sighed again. "If you need help, I can probably assist you." The space-suit wielding kid knelt down, trying to get a better look at what the figure was. As if perfectly timed, some clouds parted over the moon, shedding a bit more light on the area, mostly reflecting to the area he was located. The moonlight revealed more than the astronaut wanted to immediately know.

"Holy cow... Ty?"

* * *

**That was... not the direction I wanted this to go. At all. But... meh. #YOLO.**

**Also throughout the entire building of this chapter, Jason was actually some random guy named Hazzor, so pardon if it seems OOC.**

**...I really kinda let this one go =_=**

**LALALALALA, review and what not,**

**-Veos**


End file.
